A Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCI-E) card is used for interconnection of peripheral components of a computer or a communications platform and is commonly applied to a product such as a server. The PCI-E card can further support hot plugging to improve maintainability of a device and meet an assembly requirement.
A connector (also referred to as a golden finger) of the PCI-E card and an installation panel are respectively located on two adjacent sides of the PCI-E card, and therefore interface directions of the connector and the installation panel are perpendicular to each other. At present, to insert a connector of a PCI-E card into a slot of a chassis, a chassis cover needs to be opened first, the PCI-E card is placed in the interior of the chassis, and then the connector of the PCI-E card is inserted into the slot. On the contrary, the chassis cover also needs to be opened first to pull the connector of the PCI-E card out of the slot.
Because interface directions of a connector of a PCI-E card and an installation panel are perpendicular to each other, and therefore plugging of the connector can be implemented only after a chassis cover is opened first, and hot plugging of the PCI-E card without opening the chassis cover is difficult to implement.